Unexpected Romance
by Dramione345
Summary: After Ron leaves Hermione, who comes to save her from her unhappiness? Review, Comment, Favorite, and please follow!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! Can anyone please submit a cover for this fic? You can link it down in the comments.**

 **Anyway, please Review, Comment, Favorite, And please follow! Bye!**

She pressed her hands to her lips, in an attempt to warm them from the icy cold. It was an effort wasted, as the warm breath did nothing to cease her trembling hands. She reached into her pocket and took out the last letter she received from _him_. The ink was blotched where her old tears had fallen, yet it still left ample space for new ones threatening to spill.

 _Dearest Hermione,_

 _I know you must be confused as to why I'm writing a letter to you instead of speaking to you. I'm too afraid. Afraid of accusations and curses likely to come my way once my family and Harry hear about this. Afraid of seeing your face after you read this._

 _As you must know, I quit my job weeks prior to this. I've told Harry and George that I've been sent on a business trip to France due to a problem with some of the magical creatures there. (They didn't know of my job absence) I am not in France, if you are wondering. Truth is, I have not been 100% faithful to you in this relationship, and I think you ought to know that. I had multiple affairs before settling with Lavender. Yes, I do mean Lavender Brown from Hogwarts._

 _The first time I was unfaithful, was after our first big fight. I became drunk and woke up the next morning in someone else's bed. After that it became a quite consistent occurrence. When I finally landed with Lavender, I realized, she made me feel so alive. I didn't feel ashamed of my job or my wits because of her, like I do with you. You are head of Magical Law Enforcement and Second Hand of The Minister! You make the increased income in this relationship. I'm supposed to be the breadwinner! You always chide me about puerile things! I never feel needed! Ever! I feel pathetic and lame when I'm around you!_

 _Lavender lets me touch her whenever I wish! She compliments me and comforts me. I feel wanted and needed with her. I'm sorry. I am truly sorry to do this. But I am begging you of one thing. Please don't tell Harry or my family of this. Please. I will come back in three months' time to explain to them myself. This is all I ask of you. You may keep the apartment and I will pay for the rent for three months. But please do not tell them of this._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ron_

Hermione cried in anger, frustration, and sadness. He had the nerve to explain her problems! He had the nerve to write this in a letter! Her hands clenched the paper and threw it down to the stiff grass. But just moments later, she shifted her position on the tree branch, pulled out her wand, and used wordless magic to bring the crumbled paper up onto her lap. She murmured a smoothing charm, bringing the paper back to its previous state and folded it neatly into her pocket.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the air to organize her thoughts. The letter came to her two months and twenty eight days ago. He would be coming in two days. The thought filled her up with red hot anger, burning through her cheeks and ears. She took a deep breath and the air cleared her thoughts.

She leaned back against the trunk of the tree and had only a few minutes of peace until she was interrupted by an all-too-familiar voice.

"Granger?"

Hermione's body registered in shock so abruptly that she fell of the branch of the tree and hurtled towards the ground.

The silver eyed, former school nemesis of the Golden Trio, did something unexpected. He pulled out his wand at lightning speed, pointed it towards Hermione's falling body, and yelled, "Arresto Momentum!"

She momentarily ceased in the air before landing on the soft, packed snow with a thud. Still dazed by the previous event, she looked up at Draco Malfoy's outstretched hand and helped herself up. Her mind cleared moments later and registered Draco's face. "Gah!" She turned on her boot and tried to run away, but she slipped on a ribbon of ice. His hand shot up, hooked around her waist, and pulled her up.

"A simple 'thank you' will do. But wizards of your lineage must not have been brought up with the proper manners." He sneered, but his tone playful. Alas, Hermione paid no attention. She snorted, "As if. At least wizards of my lineage were brought up well enough to not use profanities. I do remember your many references to me, as a _mudblood._ "

Draco looked taken aback.

"Excuse me, Hermione, but since the war, I've changed. I have come to realization that blood related prejudices are pathetic. I have even had a few muggleborn partners! My line of work stretches into the muggle world, for Merlin's Sake!"

Hermione looked downward, she knew all of this of course. The Daily Prophet kept her well updated.

"You called me Hermione."

"That's your name, isn't it?"

"Yes, but-"

"I think we've known each other long enough and well enough to call you by your first name."

"You don't know me at all."

"One would think doing seven years of schooling with you, would have gotten me to know something."

"Really?" She raised her eyebrow challengingly.

"Yes."

"What's my favorite color?"

"Lilac. You had multiple sweaters in that color, and you wore a lilac dress to Slughorn's party. What's my favorite color?"

She paused to think and then said, "Green. True Slytherin. Your robes to the Yule Ball were green, as well as your quills and sometimes your ink. Favorite subject?"

"Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Mine?"

"Same. Most disliked Honeydukes sweet?"

He paused and then said, "I remember you had a particular distaste for the coconut squares. Mine?"

"Bat's Blood Soup. You spat it out upon first taste."

Before Hermione could say anything else, Draco cut in. "I believe it's well established that we know each other fairly well. And before you ask me of anything else, do tell me why you were in a tree on the verge of rage?"

Hermione blinked back tears, unwanted memories surfacing. She picked up the letter from Ron and thrust it at Draco. "If you truly want to know…"

She waited silently, eyeing Draco as he read it. His expressions morphing from calm, confusion, anger, and lastly to a look of what seemed to be controlled fury.

"How dare he disrespect a lady like that? And he has the nerve to write it down on parchment? How long has it been since he sent this?"

"Two months and twenty eight days."

"You mean he's coming back in TWO days?!"

Hermione just watched him cautiously while nodding slowly. His face morphed into that of realization. He swiftly picked up the note, ripped it into shreds and threw it into the snow.

"HEY! I need that."

"Oh, shut up. I have no doubt you have made another copy, which I advise for you to throw out. There is no doubt that ýou don't need such arrogance and disrespectfulness in your life. Give me the address to your flat."

"Excuse me? There is absolutely no way at all that I'll do that. I mean seriously how stu-"

"We're getting revenge on him, Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry, it's so short! I'm so busy due to memorial day weekend and everything...hehe. Anyway bye!**

Hermione thought about it for a moment before picking up a stray piece of parchment and writing down her address and handing it to Draco. He folded it and put it in his breast pocket. She turned around, not wanting him to see the tears slowly falling."

"Tomorrow, I'll be coming over. Be prepared."

'"But when? Prepared for what?" She spun around, but he was gone.

Huffing in annoyance she gathered up the ripped pieces of the letter and magically repaired them together. Stomping her boots in the snow, she apparated to her apartment. She didn't even bother to change and made a frozen food for her meal. After many moments of thinking on what could go wrong in the next two days, she yawned tiredly and leapt on her futon mattress. Hermione fell into deep slumber.

Draco apparated back to Malfoy Manor. After changing into night clothes and having a sufficient meal, he walked upstairs. He checked in on his mother. The past few years had not been kind to her. After his father's imprisonment in Azkaban, she had stopped eating, and retreated into a shell. She stopped throwing parties or extravagant balls. She developed Wobblewort's Disease. It's a slow painful death, symptoms include mild forms of arthritis, chest pain, high fevers, and coughing up of blood. He checked her temperature and made sure all the mechanisms from 's were working. Her eyes fluttered open, "Dr-Draco. Water." She spoke softly.

Draco carefully gave her water, kissed her on the forehead, and retreated to his room.

Pulling the sheets above him, he quickly fell into a deep sleep.

A loud noise blared throughout the hall of Hermione's lonely apartment. Pulling herself out of bed, Hermione groaned in frustration. Brushing her teeth and making her breakfast, she wondered on how she'd spend her Saturday, completely forgetting about Draco. Just before turning on the telly a loud pop resounded through her living room.

Dusting himself off, Draco said, "Really, Hermione, you must strengthen your wards."

Hermione was shocked, to say in the least.

"DRACO MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU JUST BURST INTO MY APARTMENT WITH NO WARNING, NO INVITATION, AND NO PERMISSION FROM ME!"

Draco smoothly took out the address from his pocket and said, "Giving me your address was permission enough. Also, did you not heed my warning, 'Be prepared'," noticing her confused expression he said, "Obviously. Now go and get changed,"

She gritted her teeth, "I am changed."

He looked her over and burst out laughing, "You must be joking! That's what people _sleep_ in. No wonder he left you."

She had to admit, that stung, but she just looked at him with annoyed eyes.

Draco sighed in annoyance and dragged her to her closet.

"We are going to find the most attractive outfit in here. Now take out everything in there. Now."

Hermione looked at him a bit astounded, but what do you assume from Draco Malfoy?

He picked up the first shirt, said "No." and promptly went to throw it on the ground.

An hour later, nearly all the items in her closet were stacked into the "Definitely Not Pile". Only two items remained, those of which Draco had given his stamp of approval.

"Now put those on. We're going shopping, you need desperate help."

"Where will all these clothes go?"

With an exaggerated sigh, he muttered an incantation to extend her apartment to include a second closet for her.

"Honestly Hermione, you seem to forget you're a witch sometimes."

He stepped out of her bedroom to let her change peacefully.

Grumbling in barely concealed annoyance, she changed and stepped out. Giving a fake smile she said, "Happy now?"

"Very. Now grab my arm."

"What?"

"Grab my arm."

She stared blankly at him before he snapped at her annoyedly, grabbing his arm, the two apparated to the streets of France.

"Um, Draco? Why are we in Paris?"

"The best fashion designer lives here and I happen to be close friends with him."

Hermione looked around at the wondrous sights of Paris, inhaling the clear air, and looking at people on the streets. One lady was wearing an hot pink pantsuit with blue embellishments. Another one had a duct tape dress and matching makeup. Hermione didn't even notice when Draco had stopped in front of a building, she continued to walk, lost in her own world.

"Oi, Hermione!"

"Huh? What do you want?"

"We're here."

There was a massive glass building with gold accents. There was a thin, shimmering film laid upon the door, giving it an ethereal look. Draco yanked her through the revolving door, as it was the only thing to break her out of her reverie.

Draco walked up to the woman at the desk, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and got a key to the elevator.

"Hey Draco, why can't we just apparate there?"

"There are protective wards in her private office."

"Her?"

It was then the elevator doors opened, revealing a person that would knock Hermione off her feet.


End file.
